In a known means of fastening a folding top of this type (German patent 1,192,529), the material of the folding top is held in fastening formation constructed as a fastening groove by a clamping element, with which the material of the folding top is pulled in the form of a groove into the fastening groove. This means of fastening the folding top, which is disposed visibly in the rear part of the vehicle at the upper edge of the car body, forms a moisture-sensitive storage space, since the fastening groove is covered only by a bulge of folding-top material. The clamping element is constructed as a clamping wire and placed directly on the loop of the folding top material. The required clamping forces in the region of the fastening formation are associated with disadvantageous notching effects, which can damage the edge of the folding top material.
It is an object of the invention to provide the means of fastening a folding top, which are easily installed and provide a tension-proof, reliably tight connection between the material of the folding top and the body of the car in a visually unobtrusive fastening position.
The invention provides a means of fastening folding tops on convertibles, which, because of the clamping profile with the integrated clamping element that is connected in water-tight fashion with the edge of the folding top material, makes the easy installation of the folding top material with the car body clamping strip possible. In the clamped position, the loop-free edge of the folding-top material, which is held at the clamping profile, is exposed only to tensile stresses, so that a reliable, tight connection is produced with this method of clamping, which does not produce any notching effects. The shifting of the fastening formation into the covered car-body cavity region, with an invisible means of fastening the folding top, improves the overall visual impression of the rear part of the convertible vehicle.
With respect to further significant advantages and details of the invention, reference is made to the following description and to the drawing, in which an embodiment of the object of the invention is illustrated diagrammatically in greater detail. The following is shown in the drawing: